


PROMPTS

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: In every world i'm yours [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: 200 prompts, All Ships, Any ships - Freeform, Gen, M/M, That goes for TwinJades /// niecest /// wwx/jc /// jc/jl, bar incest, comment ship + number, list of prompts, prompts, send me prompts with ships, will be added to my prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: linked to "In every world i'm yours"A selection of prompts - please feel free to comment one and pair it with a ship - they'll be added to my main prompt collection "In every world i'm yours" when I write them  💖(closed for now - this got so much traction and now i have numerous plot bunnies - feels free to still rec some but its gonna be a loooong time)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Lán Jǐngyí & Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Mò Xuányǔ/Niè Huáisāng, Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Xiǎo Xīngchén & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: In every world i'm yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596136
Comments: 35
Kudos: 9





	1. 1 - 100

1) “You said that I’d get to have you all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” - “Because it’s my job, and it’s important.” - “And I’m not?”

2) “You should sleep.” - “I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep.”

3) “I will protect you with my life.”

4) “Please don’t let me fall.” - “Never.”

5) “You’ll catch me, right?” - “Always.”

6) “You broke me and now you expect me to follow you out onto the battlefield? No. The answer is no.”

7) “I told you that I’d never leave you; I’m not going anywhere.”

8) “You take me instead, do you hear me? Give her back and take me instead.”

9) “Wait, something doesn’t feel right.”

10) “Did you hear that?”

11) “I almost just died and now you’re telling me that I’m a prophet of the Gods? Are you sure you have the right person?”

12) “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

13 “Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.”

14) “I don’t deserve you.”

15) “Don’t tell me you’re fine, I can see the blood!”

16) “I’m sorry, but…I don’t remember you.”

17) “I wish I’d never met you.” - “No…you don’t mean that.”

18) “You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.”

19) “Do you want to know the hardest thing about having a soulmate? It’s not the separation in the beginning, not the endless nights lying awake, hoping and praying that someone was made for you. It’s…it’s the love. It’s too strong, and you can’t fight it. I’ve tried. Believe me, I’ve tried…but I’m always going to love you. And I need you to know that.”

20) “You would risk the lives of millions for one person? Why?” - “Because it’s not just one life…it’s yours.”

21) “This might sound selfish, but I don’t care about the world - I only care about you!”

22) “Was I just an easy scapegoat to you? Is that it?”

23) “No! Stay away from me! Stay back!”

24) “You must be mistaken - I don’t know who you are.”

25) “I need to know that you can trust me. Please.”

26) “I have these…powers raging around inside me, and I have no clue how to control them.”

27) “I need your help.”

28) “Take one more step and I snap her pretty little neck.”

29) “This is real. You’re real, I’m real. I need you to come back to reality.”

30) “You’re really starting to scare me.”

31) “I’m here for your protection.” - “I don’t need protecting.”

32) “Can someone please explain to me, in small words, why I’m being assigned to this mission?”

33) “Keep your hands over your ears, do you hear me? Even when the noises stop. Don’t listen.”

34) “Close your eyes and keep them closed.”

35) “You shouldn’t have seen that.”

36) “I don’t want you here.”

37) “Follow me. It’s okay, just hold my hand.”

38) “Whatever you do, don’t make a sound.”

39) “Stop freaking out, I’ll be right back.”

40) “That’s for me to know and for you to…well, you know how the saying goes.”

41) “I know the signs…you can’t hide from me, (Name).”

42) “It’s okay to break.” - “I’m not going to break.”

43) “Do you believe in soulmates?” - “No.” - “Oh, well that’s a shame because I’m it. I’m your soulmate.”

44) “If you’re watching this then that means I’ve been taken.”

45) “You can hold my hand if you want.”

46) “As long as I get to hold your hand.”

47) “I will always choose you.”

48) “I can braid your hair for you…if you’d like.”

49) “Maybe if you actually stop staring at her and talk to her, you might have a chance.”

50) “Are you drunk?” - “Not nearly enough.”

51) “Are you trying to seduce me?” - “Depends. Are you seducible?”

52) “I thought I almost lost you.”

53) “I’ve been calling you. I left voicemails - where were you?”

54) “You and me against the world, remember?”

55) “I’ll come back for you.”

56) “Do you remember this? It’s the music box you got me when we were twelve.”

57) “Never trust a man that can dance.”

58) “We’re not alone.”

59) “There’s someone in the house.”

60) “Pay attention to me.”

61) “Were you drawing me?”

62) “It’s basic human instinct.”

63) “I’d rather be spitting blood.”

64) “You can sleep now. I’ll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you.”

65) “I didn’t tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know.”

66) “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

67) “You can’t have her and it’s killing you inside.”

68) “Let’s carve our initials into the tree.”

69) “When you touch me I feel a little less broken.”

70) “You look so much like her…”

71) “Let me help you.”

72) “Come on. Let’s get you into the bath.”

73) “How many did you take? Open your mouth, I need to see.”

74) “You need medicine.”

75) “I need you to keep pressure on the wound, okay?”

76) “You have to promise me that you won’t fall in love with me.”

77) “You smell nice.”

78) “I could hear you screaming. Are you okay?”

79) “Shh. I heard something.”

80) “Stop staring at me like that.”

81) “I can never forget that taste.”

82) “I was made to destroy. Not to fix, but to break.”

83) “If you want me, come and get me, motherfuckers.”

84) “I see the spark in you. It’s amazing. Whatever you choose to do with it, you’ll be great.”

85) “If you need an emergency extraction just text SOS and I’ll send armed backup.”

86) “Just a few…more…lines…” - “You’ve been at it all night. Take a break.”

87) “Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.”

88) “I know how this goes. First you buy me a drink, then you tell me how pretty I look, and then, at the end of the night, you ask for my number.”

89) “It’s been a while. You’re not coming back, are you?”

90) “He is very dreamy, but he is not the sun. You are.”

91) “I only ever thought there were two kinds of love: The kind you would kill for, and the kind you would die for…but you, my darling, you were the kind of love I would live for.”

92) “Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe. You got it - there you go.”

93) “Losing you was the most unbearable pain I’ve ever felt.”

94) “I want you. All of you, and not just half-heartedly, wholly. And maybe that’s selfish, but I don’t care.”

95) “Loving you has never been so easy.”

96) “There are shooting stars in your eyes, and every time I look at you, I make a wish to be able to kiss you one last time.”

97) “I’m drunk and I hate everything. Everything except you.”

98) “Can you just…hold me? Just for tonight.”

99) “You have yourself wrapped in thorns, and then you hate everyone who tries to touch you.”

100) “Put the knife down…I’m not going to hurt you.”


	2. 101 - 200

101) “ _(Name)_ , please…you’re scaring me.”

102) “You don’t have to do this.”

103) “At this point, if a clown invited me into the woods, I would just go.”

104) “You loved her…that’s not a weakness, that’s a virtue.”

105) “Love is never kind; love is confusion and pain and abandonment. It’s every single nightmare your mind has been plagued by. And, yes, it can unmake you in ways you never thought were possible, but  love - it will remind you what it’s like to be human.”

106) “I’m right here. I’ve been here all along, but you still can’t see me.”

107) “The way he watches you…like he’s ready to take a bullet for you.” - “Is that a bad thing?”

108) “And I love, I love, I love you.”

109) “I don’t think I ever want to be parted from you. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

110) “You’re such a needy baby.”

111) “You have bewitched me; body and soul.”

112) “I worship you.”

113) “I am begging on my knees. Please, don’t do this.”

114) “I don’t think you know how to love.”

115) “It’s torture, being human. Sometimes I wish I could just turn it off. Turn it all off.”

116) “You don’t have to carry the weight of the world all by yourself, you know?”

117) “I’m all yours.” - “Really?”

118) “I know I can be pretty dense, but you’re giving me some…pretty big signals here, and I don’t know if I’m reading them right but…I hope I’m somewhere along the right track.”

119) “Just one moment…” - “What are you doing?” - “Well, I suppose I’m going to kiss you. I hope that’s alright.”

120) “You’re a woman, that alone makes you magic.”

121) “What if we’re the only ones left?”

122) “Sorry, I didn’t hear a word you just said.”

123) “You have my word. You have all my words.”

124) “Be nice.” - “Always.”

125) “ _(Name)_?” - “Yeah?” - “I’m gonna kiss you now.” - “Okay.”

126) “Just stay. We can figure everything else out later. Right now, just stay.”

127) “My hands are not clean, and maybe they never will be, but they can still carry you home when you’re ready to sleep.”

128) “We’re a mess, you and I.”

129) “Stop looking at me with pity in your eyes. Stop it. Stop fucking looking at me like that.”

130) “It won’t be easy, you know…trying to love me.”

131) “You took advantage of me when all I did was help you.”

132) “What good will come from killing them? Revenge and vengeance are very different things, you need to understand that.”

133) “Take my gun, I don’t want to hurt you.” - “You won’t hurt me.” - “Please. Just take it.”

134) “Bah-Humbug.”

135) “You want to run away? On the night of our wedding?”

136) “You’re upset.” - “I’m not.” - “I know that face. That’s your I’m-upset-with-you face. And your eyebrows - they get really expressive when you’re mad.”

137) “Truth is, I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand.”

138) “Do you love me? If you do, then you need to do this for me.”

139) “Stop staring.” - “I’m not.” - “Oh, sure you aren’t.”

140) “I have a hole…in my side.” - “I’m sorry, what?” - “I was shot.”

141) “I didn’t want you to panic and now you’re panicking which is making me panic and-”

142) “You should talk to her.” - “And have her hear me? No thank you.”

143) “You really don’t know how to talk to women, do you?”

144) “You already know how this one will end.”

145) “I trust you completely.”

146) “I prefer the view from up there.”

147) “I’m not sure how many coffees it takes to be happy, but so far, it’s not twelve.”

148) “I’m so proud of you.”

149) “Away you three inch fool.”

150) “You will be the end of me.”

151) “I will give you the sun.”

152) “You are safe. I won’t let them hurt you.”

153) “I want you to go upstairs and lock the door, okay? Don’t come out until I tell you to.”

154) “I’m a fallen angel.”

155) “I just fell out of an airplane without a parachute and I have no idea how I survived.”

156) “He stares at you every time you look away.”

157) “Shut the hell your mouth.”

158) “Well butter my buns and call me betty crocker.”

159) “Meeting you was the best coincidence life ever gave me.”

160) “You make my heart happy.”

161) “Tell me a lie.” - “I love you.”

162) “They told me you died. And I screamed. I screamed until my lungs hurt too much to continue.”

163) “I’m not sure what peace is supposed to feel like, but I think it may feel a lot like you.”

164) “To keep you safe, I would do anything.”

165) “I deserved a better goodbye.”

166) “I’ll take care of you.” - “It’s rotten work.” - “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

167) “You’ve suffered through enough.”

168) “Don’t get too close to that one, she’ll singe your fingertips and have you on your knees.”

169) “He was my almost.”

170) “Go ahead. Underestimate me. That’ll be fun.”

171) “Did you have another blackout?”

172) “I think we’d make this a fair fight if we each had a gun. Don’t you agree, boys?”

173) “You think you gave me some sort of gift? You took a messed up girl and turned her into a broken woman.”

174) “I don’t owe you a damn thing.”

175) “Star gazing. That’s your thing? Seriously?”

176) “You don’t know when to stop, do you?”

177) “You’re a coward, _(Name)_! You hide away this entirely different part to yourself all because you’re afraid that someone might get close to you! You’re afraid that someone might just care about you more than you think you deserve. That - that isn’t fair.”

178) “Don’t do it. If you attack now, then I won’t be able to keep you safe.”

179) “I can’t believe you’re alive!”

180) “Heaven just couldn’t wait for you…”

181) “Higher, further, faster, baby.”

182) “It’s my fault.”

183) “You got a minute to live, fill it with words.”

184) “We’ll lose.” - “Then we’ll do that together too.”

185) “I don’t want to hurt you.” - “I’d like to see you try.”

186) “I’m eating because I’m very uncomfortable.”

187) “I know I kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. Can I try again?”

188) “I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

189) “You have my heart. I don’t think I could get it back even if I wanted to.”

190) “I think I may be slightly more drunk than I thought.”

191) “You are love in its best form.”

192) “I don’t regret every second with you, I treasure them”

193) “My universe is you.”

194) “Here, let me hold that for you.”

195) “I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so…when I kissed you…you held your breath.”

196) “Let. Her. Go.”

197) “Did you just call me your boyfriend/girlfriend?”

198) “We were meant for each other.”

199) “Why not be angry? Anger is better than tears, better than grief, better than the guilt.”

200) “He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.”


End file.
